


mens sana in corpore sano

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working out in inclement weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mens sana in corpore sano

Yuugi's body, though in most respects a fine one, had one significant flaw. He was not athletic. He did not, except in physical education class where he did not excel, play sports. He did not do manual labor requiring any amount of strength or speed. He did not even (again, except in physical education class) exercise to maintain, let alone develop, strength, speed, stamina, or flexibility.

The body was Yuugi's and the spirit of the Puzzle would not demand it from him except at need, and then for as little time as the spirit could manage while ensuring the safety of Yuugi and his friends.

But.

If physical strength or speed could win the day, there would be no, or less, need to call on the shadows. It was, in general, prudent to avoid calling on the shadows.

Early each morning while Yuugi slept, the spirit of the Puzzle slipped out of bed, dressed in Yuugi's worn clothes, and moved in patterns commanded by muscle memory—odd, such a phrase, when the muscles were not the spirit's own and memories the spirit had none. But it worked, and the spirit had much time to contemplate the mysteries of embodiment while not actually embodied: while not breathing the scent of city streets and blooming trees, while not tasting cool water, while not feeling the rhythm of heartbeats or the pounding of feet on pathway or the stretch of muscles pushed just a hairsbreadth short of too far. While not misjudging the body's capabilities and having to walk back to Yuugi's home thirsty, aching, or in actual pain, regretting the whole enterprise.

Sometimes it was raining when the spirit went out running. A pleasant, if sometimes chilly, bonus.


End file.
